Takumi Tsukiya
Takumi Tsukiya is a bearer of the first Arubboth as built by Leonhart Den Anfan. Story Destroyed yet Rebuilt As a young boy, he was a close friend to Tohkata Miyagawa; however, he was chased by the threatening Amesha of Angra Mainyu who saw in him a threat to the future. Eventually, said Amesha killed him; Takumi's body was then taken and rebuilt by Leonhart Den Anfan in order to serve as his perfected Arubboth. Takumi thus became a warrior attempting to protect the world from chaos, although his very existence caused wars and the world's eventual destruction. Running away from a fight that wounded him, Takumi was found by an adult Tohkata and made a pact with her, making her a Hierarch. As Tohkata did not recognize him, he used Tsukiya as a pseudonym. He then brought her to the satellite he took as a refuge alongside Skaadi Den Anfan. Tohkata would eventually guess Tsukiya's identity and reveal her feelings for him, with the cold Amesha eventually warming up to her as well. Another Revival In a mission, Tsukiya was ambushed by Josue who killed him by tearing his heart out. Although he was able to be regenerated, he lost his memories as Tsukiya and instead regained those of a young and confused Takumi. Despite this frailty, he did his best to support a heartbroken Tohkata and her copy who felt similar feelings, as well as supporting the group as the idealistic hero he once was. When Tohkata wished to the Outsider that Tsukiya would be restored, Takumi obtained both his past and present memories as well as the awareness of his existence as Arubboth. In that completed form, grateful and more determined than ever, he helped Tohkata's group with reforming, reassembling and eventually crushing Josue's forces and putting an end to his threat. Appearance Takumi is a silver-haired young man with deep blue eyes; his body is reinforced by metal, turned into a cybernetic warrior by Den Anfan technology. Personality Takumi was a naive and idealistic person who believed himself to be able to help others; as Tsukiya, upon feeling personally responsible of the world's decaying state, he however gave up on those ideals and instead swore to only act as a stern warrior, although his fundamental desire to protect - especially Tohkata - could not entirely be repressed. Those two sides of his personality often opposed each other even during missions. Tsukiya is a kind but sarcastic individual who lacks patience and dislikes explaining things - he may even appear as rude. However, upon finding a new way to experience hope for the future alongside the two Tohkatas and the many Ameshas born from his essence, he managed to accept the positive consequences of his actions as well - and the need to protect what he gained, instead of reclaiming what he lost. Powers * Amesha Powers: As an Emissary-type Amesha, Takumi can access the power of his companions and use them in order to reinforce his own abilities, and is extremely versatile, but possesses little in terms of personal powers. * Arubboth Existence: Takumi s a constant core and source for the existence of standard Ameshas. Storylines * Wishes of Arubboth features him predominantly. Trivia * Takumi is a Japanese name meaning "he who protects". Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Amesha